Nishida Toshiyuki
Perfil * Nombre: 西田敏行 （にしだ としゆき） * Nombre (romaji): Nishida Toshiyuki * Profesión: Actor y cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Fukushima, Japón * Estatura: 166cm * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Agencia: Office Koback Dramas * Doctor X 6 (TV Asahi, 2019) * Sign: Houigaku Yuzuki Takashi no Jiken (TV Asahi, 2019) * 4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) * Kohaku no Yume (TV Tokyo, 2018) * Miss Devil: Jinji no Akuma Tsubaki Mako (NTV, 2018) * Doctor X 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) * Kohaku (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) * Doctor X SP (TV Asahi, 2016) * Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) * Kaseifu wa Mita! 2 (TV Asahi, 2015) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV Tokyo, 2015) * Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) * I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) * Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) * Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) * Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) * Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) * Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep3) * Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) * TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) * Doctor X 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) * Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) * Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) * Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) * Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) * Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) * Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) * BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1-2,10-11) * Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) * Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) * Chichi yo, Anata wa Erakatta (TBS, 2009) * Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009, ep3) * Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) * Hitomi (NHK, 2008) * Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) * Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) * Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) * Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) * Maguro (TV Asahi, 2007) * Tokumei! Keiji Don Game (TBS, 2006) * Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) * Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) * Jiiji 2 (NHK, 2005) * Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) * Misora Hibari Tanjo Monogatari (TBS (2005) * Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) * Jiiji (NHK, 2004) * Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) * Musashi (NHK, 2003) * Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) * Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) * Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) * Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) * Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) * Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyo wo (TBS, 1994) * Tobuga Gotoku (NHK, 1990) * Takeda Shingen (NHK, 1988) * Chotsu-chan as narrator (NHK, 1987) * Byakkotai (NTV, 1986) * Sanga Moyu (NHK, 1984) * Onna Taikoki (NHK, 1981) * Kita no Kazoku (NHK, 1973) Temas para Dramas * Kondo Umarete Kuru to Shita nara, tema para Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) * Maruku Ikite Mimasen ka, tema para Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) Películas * The Phone of The Wind (2020) *Ninkyo Gakuen (2019) * The Miracles of the Namiya General Store (2017) * Outrage Saishusho (2017) * Jinsei no Yakusoku (2016) * Galaxy Turnpike (2015) * Love & Peace (2015) * Jinuyo Saraba (2015) * Maestro! (2015) * Asa Hiru Ban (2013) * The Kiyosu Conference (2013) * Bushi no Kondate (2013) * Reunion (2013) * The Castle of Crossed Destinies (2012) * Fly With The Gold (2012) * Outrage Beyond (2012) * A Letter to Momo (2012) * A Ghost of a Chance (2011) * Hayabusa (2011) * Phone Call to the Bar (2011) * Star Watching Dog (2011) * Fly! (2011) * Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) * Space Battleship Yamato (2010) * Tenohira no Shiawase (2010) * Free and Easy 20: Final (2009) * Castle Under Fiery Skies (2009) * Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari (2009) * Free and Easy 19 (2008) * The Magic Hour (2008) * Aibo: gekijo-ban (2008) * The Ramen Girl (2008) * Kagehinata ni saku (2008) * Free and Easy 18 (2007) * Happily Ever After (2007) * Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) * The Haunted Samurai (2007) * Gegege no Kitaro (2007) * Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanokakan (2006) * Free and Easy 17 (2006) * The Wow-Choten Hotel (2006) * Free and Easy 16 (2005) * Miracle in Four Days (2005) * Free and Easy 15: No Tomorrow For Hama-Chan (2004) * Half a Confession (2004) * Free and Easy 14 (2003) * Get Up! (2003) * Free and Easy 13: Hama-chan in a Big Trouble (2002) * Dawn of a New Day: The Man Behind VHS (2002) * Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project (2001) * Free and Easy 11 (2000) * Free and Easy Samurai Edition (1998) * Free and Easy 10 (1998) * Free and Easy 9 (1997) * Niji o tsukamu otoko (1996) * A Class to Remember 2 (1996) * Free and Easy 8 (1996) * Free and Easy 7 (1994) * Free & Easy Special Version (1994) * Free and Easy 6 (1993) * A Class to Remember (1993) * Free and Easy 5 (1992) * Heavenly Sin (1992) * The Dream of Russia (1992) * Kantsubaki (1992) * Free and Easy 4 (1991) * Free and Easy 3 (1990) * Free and Easy 2 (1989) * Free and Easy (1988) * The Silk Road (1988) * Lost in the Wilderness (1986) * Location (1984) * Station to Heaven (1984) * The Horizon (1984) * Keiji monogatari (1982) * Edo Porn (1981) * The Man Who Stole the Sun (1979) * Hakuchyu no shikaku (1979) * Akuma ga kitarite fue o fuku (1979) * Ballad of Orin (1977) * Okita Soji (1974) * The Tattered Banner (1974) Reconocimientos *'41st Japan Academy Awards: '''Excellent Supporting Actor Award (The Miracles of the Namiya General Store) * '''41st Fumiko Yamaji Film Awards:' Special Prize (The Miracles of the Namiya General Store) * 45th Television Academy Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Tiger & Dragon) Enlaces * Sitio Oficial Galería Nishida Toshiyuki1.jpg Nishida Toshiyuki2.jpg Categoría:Office Koback Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante